


Forgiveness Isn't Easy

by muzivitch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch





	Forgiveness Isn't Easy

_**[Fic] Forgiveness isn't Easy| Chitose/Shiriashi**_  
Title: Forgiveness Isn't Easy  
Author: Mizu [[](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/profile)[ **muzivitch**](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/)  
Series: Prince of Tennis  
Characters: Chitose Senri/Shiriashi Kuranosuke  
Length: 787 words  
Rating: PG

Shiriashi was the last to leave - nothing unusual in that, he took winning seriously, and perfect tennis was not attained by heading out for burgers with Kenya and Gin after tennis practice every afternoon. This time his reasons were different, however; there wasn't any tennis to practice, it was over for them this year, and they hadn't realized his goal, he thought as he slowly fastened the buttons of his school uniform shirt and slung his tennis bag over one shoulder. He should have known they wouldn't, the moment Chitose and Tezuka stepped onto the court.

Not that Kenya and Zaizen would have beaten the Inui/Tezuka pair, he thought, but Kenya would have killed himself for every point; in contrast, he suspected that Chitose hadn't put out much more than the minimal effort. That was what was really bothering him, even more than the loss, he realized as he stepped out of the locker room and rounded the corner. It was unlike him to value the effort even as much as the outcome, he mused. It wasn't the first time Chitose caused him to have an...unexpected reaction.

Speak of the devil, Shiriashi thought, a smirk curling his lips as he looked up. Chitose Senri more than took up the entire park bench, his arms stretched out on either side of him, and his legs sprawled out in front of him. He had his head tipped back, his eyes seemingly intent on the orange and pink horizon.

"I expected you to be long gone," Shiriashi said. He slipped his hands into his pockets and adopted a neutral tone. "Matches have been over for several hours, and you didn't have an interest in the outcomes anyway."

Chitose glanced over, quirking an eyebrow. Kuranosuke was seriously pissed off, he mused as he tucked a thick strand of curly hair behind his ear. He expected it. "I'm waiting for my sister," he said as he stretched his arms over his head and let them fall to his lap. "She's not done here yet."

"Miyuki?"

"The only sister I've got," Chitose said, tipping his head to look Kuranosuke in the eyes. "She's intent on romantic conquest. Sit down, Kuranosuke. We're going to be here a while."

Shiriashi paused, and then shrugged, letting his bag slide off his shoulder and flopping onto the bench next to Chitose. "Miyuki's ten," he noted. "She's a little young for romantic conquest."

"With this guy, it's best that she get started now," Chitose replied. He shrugged at Kuranosuke's inquisitive look. "Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Ahh," Shiriashi murmured. "That might take her until she's twenty-five, then."

"She'll jump him before then," Chitose said, and then he sighed. "Still mad at me, Kuranosuke?"

Shiriashi glanced over at him. "Of course."

"I should have told you that I was planning to quit after we played Fudoumine," he began, and then Shiriashi cut him off.

"I knew about that," Shiriashi said sharply and coolly. "I do my research on my players, Chitose; that wasn't any surprise." He shot Chitose a brief, hard-eyed look before facing forward. "It's what you did afterwards that pisses me off," he said. "You disappointed me." And, Shiriashi thought, he hated that he let Chitose do it. He rose to his feet, and his voice was smooth and even when he spoke again. "I'm going back to the hotel," he said. "It's late, and I have to corral the team for the early train tomorrow."

"Kuranosuke," Chitose said, and his hand shot out to grab at Shiriashi's arm, pulling him back. "I'm sorry."

It wasn't like it was the first time they'd kissed, Shiriashi thought as their mouths met and fused together; hell, they'd done a lot more than that, more than a dozen times throughout the whole season. But Chitose never initiated. He always sat back and let him set their pace. A lazyass in all aspects of their relationship, Shiriashi thought, and he pulled back.

"Forgive me?" Chitose murmured as they pulled apart, and Shiriashi cocked his head, raising his eyebrows as he considered it momentarily.

"No," he said.

"No?"

No," Shiriashi repeated, and he straightened, lifting his tennis bag back onto his shoulder and turning towards the gates. "That'd be too easy for you, Senri," he said, using Chitose's given name for the first time that day. "You're going to have to work for it."

Chitose didn't speak until Shiriashi was well out of earshot, though he could still see him clear as day. "Ah, Kuranosuke," he said, his lips curving into a smile brimming with amusement. "Trust me, you've never, ever been easy."  



End file.
